The invention relates to torque transmitting apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus which can be used to transmit torque in the power trains of motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for transmission of torque between the output element of an engine and the input element of a variable-speed transmission in a motor vehicle.
Published German patent application No. 37 21 705 discloses a torque transmitting apparatus wherein a primary flywheel is connectable to the output shaft (e.g., a crankshaft) of a combustion engine and a secondary flywheel, which is coaxial with and is rotatable relative to the first flywheel and is connectable to the input shaft of a variable-speed transmission by way of a friction clutch. A bearing is installed between the two flywheels, and a damper is provided to oppose rotation of the flywheels relative to each other. The damper is installed in an annular chamber which is sealed from the atmosphere and contains a set of coil springs acting in the circumferential direction of the flywheels. The annular chamber is formed by portions of at least one of the flywheels, and one of the flywheels has a friction surface which can be engaged by a friction lining of a clutch plate serving to transmit torque to the input shaft of the transmission when the clutch is engaged.
Torque transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character have found widespread acceptance in the automobile making industry and are used in motor vehicles wherein the engine and the transmission extend in the direction of forward movement of the vehicle. In such vehicles, the space under the hood is not as limited as in vehicles wherein the engine and the transmission extend transversely of the direction of forward movement. On the other hand, there exists an urgent need for torque transmitting apparatus which exhibit the advantages of the aforedescribed apparatus and are sufficiently compact to find room in motor vehicles with transversely extending engine-transmission aggregates.